kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide
The is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and one of the robots at the Tokyo Science Museum along with Ginga Hoshaburo. Although, she didn't appear in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series yet but became the first character to debut in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's manga line before the anime. Personal Appearance The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide is a female human-shaped robot with blue, navy-blue, pastel-blue and sky-blue features and blue eyes. She wears a sky-blue neck-accessory. When the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide gets mad, she will have sky-blue devil-horns on her head and her hands will turn into blades and chainsaws. Personality The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide is a nice, friendly robot who is kind to people and loves to welcome them at the Tokyo Science Museum. She and Ginga Hoshaburo are together companions at the Tokyo Science Museum. When she either gets mad or gets brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin, the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide then flips out as she draws out her devil-horns, turns her hands into blades and chainsaws and starts attacking whoever's in her path. The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide will then change herself back to how she was before she flipped out when she calms herself down. Relationships * Ginga Hoshaburo (robot companion in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series) * Yuto, Masato, Mighty and Wanda (those who met up with the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide) * Bug-Mentemin (the Bugmin who once brainwashed the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide has not yet debuted in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. She didn't appear in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season but a female human tour guide took her place. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide made her debut in chapter 10 when there are multiple duplicates of her and all of which are brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin who forced them to attack Yuto, Masato, Mighty and Wanda. They, along with multiple duplicates of Ginga Hoshaburo, returned to normal after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mentemin right before the Bug Bites and their master Don Bugdez appear. Trivia * The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide is the first character in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise to debut in the franchise's manga line before the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. * The Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide's personality is almost simular to the one of Flippy who is a character from the online flash cartoon series 'Happy Tree Friends'. Gallery Tokyo Science Musuem's Robot Tour Guide Before She Flips Out.png Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide Flipped Out.png Bug-Mentemin With The Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide.png Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide Feeling Sad.png Ginga Hoshaburo With The Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide.png Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide With Mighty And Wanda.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unidentified Characters Category:Characters That Debut In The Manga First Category:Robots